Immortal's Child
by x-MoniLove-x
Summary: Chloe has triplets: Jacob Matthews, Katherine Elizabeth and Lillian Rose Souza. The three siblings are finally getting their high school crushes but... will them being what they are, put their crushes in danger? Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chloe's P.O.V

My lips touched Derek's softly but after one minute of quiet he pulled me closer and our kiss grew hungrier. I pulled back to take a deep breath and Derek whispered, breathlessly, in my ear "I love you". I tucked my head in the curve of his shoulder and murmured "I love you two". And with that he began unbuttoning his shirt and I started with mine. At this point the only thing going through my head was "Oh my Gawd! Oh my Gawd!" And then I lost track of everything, time, thinking, reality…

Derek's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up with my Chloe's head on my bare chest. I smiled and listened to her soft breathing. It was deep and heavy… Just like the feeling I had gotten last night. I loved Chloe with all my heart. She was MINE… And I couldn't live without her. She stirred restlessly and her head fell on the pillow. I took this as the perfect chance to roll out of bed, get dressed and make breakfast. As I was changing I thought about how last night…Just proved how much I loved Chloe…

Chloe's P.O.V

My stomach growled and I woke up, smiling and happy. I rolled over expecting to see my one love but instead it was just an empty space, where the sheets were rumpled because of Derek. I sat up and smelled eggs… And bacon. I stumbled out of bed and threw on a robe as I walked down the hallway into the kitchen. I put my arms around Derek's waist and felt him jump.

"Oh… God, you scared me Chlo."

"Well good morning to you too sleepy head." I kissed his neck and heard him make a noise of pleasure.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" I replied as we sat down to eat our yummy breakfast.

Chapter Two

Derek's P.O.V

*****3 weeks later****

For the last three weeks I love getting to wake up and seeing my Chloe sound asleep next to me. I'd sit in bed for almost 5 minutes listening to her breath deeply. But that morning I heard a strange noise. They sounded like heart beats. At 1st I only thought they were mine and Chloe's but then I counted 5. Mine… Chloe's… And three more. They were soft and light, like the wings of a hummingbird. I quickly rolled out of bed, confused. I was starting to feel sick to my stomach. The noise was coming from Chloe… Her stomach, specifically. My head started spinning, I was so confused. I had to tell her but… I couldn't.

Chloe's P.O.V

When I woke up I saw there was a blue little sticky note on my pillow that read:

"My love,

I went to the store to pick up some stuff. Then I'm gunna head on over to Simon's and hang out over there until 3ish. After I get home maybe we can go out to eat. Just the 2 of us, like we use to do before. I love you baby. I'll see you soon, ok?

~~Derek

My stomach growled and I put my hand on it. My stomach felt bloated and I started to wonder why but then— I took off running to the bathroom and threw up.

"Blahhh" I said after I washed me mouth out. "What…?" I was really confused. First a bloated stomach then getting sick 1st thing in the morning… I couldn't be… No…

"Oh God…" I threw on a blue shirt and jeans, though I had to struggle with those. I slipped on my shoes and got in the car. I had to get to a pharmacy to get pregnancy tests. I had to check... Just in case… My hand slid to my stomach involuntary and a tear slid down my check. If I really WAS pregnant, I had to do everything in my power to protect my baby. What would she be…? A necromancer…? A wolf? I was really afraid that my baby wouldn't make it. And what would happen if the Edison Group got a hold of her! Oh God! More tears followed as I pulled into the parking lot. I ran inside and got 4 tests- Just incase one of them wasn't right. Better to be safe than sorry, right? As I was checking out the cashier looked at me strangely. I hated when they did that! I was actually 23 but I looked only 17 because of my small, petite, slim body. I pulled out my I.D and showed the cashier.

"I'm 23" I told him with venom in those 2 words.

"Yes ma'am" He replied as he handed me the bag. I paid and walked out feeling self-conscious. As I pulled into my driveway I started feeling so nervous that the 1st thing I did when I walked into the house was run to the sink and throw up again. As I washed out my mouth for the 2nd time today I pulled the tests out of the bag. The 1st test had a blue frowny face. Negative, ok. The next had a pink smiley face…Positive… The third had a pink smiley face… Positive… 2 out of 4… One more… The last one was a…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three

Derek's P.O.V

Simon opened the door and I walked in, my hands full groceries.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Simon asked "Shouldn't you be at home making out with Chloe right now?"

"Dude, don't bring up Chloe right now."

"Ohhh… Sounds like trouble in paradise. What happened?"

"Nothing… Well…Nothing to Chloe" I mumbled the last part.

"What happened? Did y'all get into a fight?"

"No. And nothing really happened. But well… Chloe's…" My sentence just kind of sat there in the air between us.

"What the hell is wrong with Chloe!" Simon yelled.

"Something happened to Chloe?" Torri said as she came out of the bathroom in little silky shorts and a top.

"What the hell is SHE doing here?" I growled.

"I pretty much live here now." Torri said as she leaned over and kissed Simon right on the lips.

"Oh my God! GROSS!" I almost yelled!

"Oh hush up Derek! We pretty much ALWAYS have to hear about you and Chloe's sex lives."

"No you don't. Gross". I growled.

"Sure whatever. This is a discussion for another time! What's up with Chlo?"

"She's… uh well…She's pregnant."

Both of them looked at me with the mouths open wide.

Chloe's P.O.V

Oh my God… I…. Can't be. But… I am…. I have to call Derek and tell him. But HOW? I'm not just gunna be like "Oh hey Baby! I miss you! Dinner tonight's gunna be fun! But if I run to the bathroom real quick and throw up it might just be a stomach virus or I might be pregnant or maybe it's the flu?" No, I couldn't do that to him. But what will he think of he baby? Will he want to keep her? He has to, 'cause I won't let him get rid of her. But what will he say, do… I went to go lay down on the bed and looked around. I felt restless so I decided to walk around the house. We've always had 3 extra bedrooms incase Simon, Torri, Melody (Another witch we found that escaped from the Edison Group) or Lillian (Melody's witch sister) needed a place to stay. I walked into my favorite spare bedroom, the biggest one, and thought "This could be my little baby's room…" My stomach automatically went down to my stomach and I noticed how it seemed bigger than it had this morning. I started in awe until I heard a knock at the door. I padded down the hall as I was thinking about what colors I could use in the baby's room. I dropped my hand from my stomach in case it was Derek and opened the door.

"Hey" Derek said as he walked in and gave me a big kiss.

"Hey sweetie" I said as I hugged him and grabbed a bag from him. We went to the kitchen and put down the grocery bags.

"So are we still on for tonight?" He asked.

"Yes. Of course. We can head out now… It's almost 6."

"Yeah… Sorry about that I meant to come home earlier it's just… I was with Simon and… Did you know Simon and Torri are together?" He blurted. "Like, together together."

"What? Nuh huh! Aren't they siblings?"

"No… actually they aren't. They found out that it was pretty much all a scam. You know Torri's mom. Ha ha ha."

"Yeah." I said laughing. "I do" I smiled and said "Well… I'm going to go change. Are you gunna tell me where your taking me?"

Laughing he replied "Nope. Just dress up, ok?" I smiled and said "Ok" as I kissed him once more and walked to our room to go grab my black dress. I really hope my baby bump doesn't show. I laughed silently at that thought.

Thank God my dress went out instead of tightened on my stomach. My little baby bump had gotten bigger and I was scared it was getting more and more noticeable. I decided that I was going to tell Derek tonight during dinner. Oh God…

Derek's P.O.V

I made reservations at Chloe's favorite restaurant and asked if we could get a table away from everybody, preferably a booth. I was gunna tell Chloe tonight that she's pregnant. She's going to be having triplets. My little babies… I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a father. I got dressed slowly and when I walked out into the den Chloe was sitting there on the couch clutching her tiny purse to her stomach. I wonder if she's feeling sick. Maybe we shouldn't go out… "Let's go!" She said almost jumping off the couch.

"Alright" I said as we linked arms and I kissed the top of her head.

Chloe's P.O.V

We slipped into the booth that they brought us to. For some strange reason ALL the other people were pretty much on the other side of the restaurant. I was nervous as hell. I STILL couldn't believe I was pregnant let alone the fact that I was about to tell Derek that. I silently said a small prayer in hope of getting courage before I tell him…

Derek's P.O.V

Dinner was pretty much quite. Neither of us spoke until after we got our food. As Chloe ate she would look up just a little every now and then and smile shyly, looking back down. I began wondering if she was feeling sick. That's when I took my chance.

"Chloe…Baby… I have to tell you something. The look on her face confused me more than ever.

Chapter Four

Chloe's P.O.V

_Oh God! He's going to brake up with me! No! He can't! If I tell him I'm pregnant maybe that'll buy me more time with him to help him change his mind!_

"Chloe?" Derek asked.

"Listen… Derek… Before you break up with me… I think you should know that-"

"Break up with you? What? Chloe I LOVE you! Why would I brake up with you?" I burst out into hysteria of giggles and then I began sobbing like a baby.

"Chloe?"

"Sorry, stupid hormones."

"What?"

"Uh…Well… I didn't want to tell you this way but… Derek… I'm, pregnant."

"You know?"

"What?"

After I explain how I heard the baby's heart beat we went home to talk about them. Chloe was so excited, but she was also scared for the birth and life of her baby. Every now and then her hand would fall down to her stomach and she'd rub lightly.

"Chlo… Baby… Do you know how many babies you're having?"

"Hmm…? Um one. Duh."

"Uhhhh… Chloe… You're having… 3."

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Chloe's P.O.V

"How long do you think I'll have to hold up until they're born?"

"I don't know sweetie" Derek said rubbing my stomach. As I sighed Derek almost yelled,

"Gah!"

"What? Are they ok? Derek!" I almost yelled. I was scared that was something was wrong with them. My hands fell down to cradle my stomach.

"No…No…" He mumbled looking at my stomach in awe.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"They… Like your voice. They can tell it's you. It… Say something again" He said, astounded.

"Something again?" I said slowly.

"Oh my God…" Derek whispered. I had felt the babies kick and move around when I started talking.

"Derek…? What are the sexes of the babies…?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that there is a boy…"

"How can you tell?"

"Well… With my exceptional hearing I can hear the boy thinking, 'have to take care of my sisters and mommy.'"

"Babies can't think at this age" I exclaimed.

"Have you forgotten…? One of them is bound to be a werewolf. We develop faster than humans."

"Oh my God… So I'm having a boy?" I started sweating. I can't be a mom! I can barley take care of myself and all these stupid ghosts.

"Derek…? If any of them become necromancers… Can we not tell them until they're older? But we have to tell them eventually! I don't want them to start going to school and seeing ghosts. And then thinking they're crazy like me… Can we do that?"

"Of coarse we can sweetie. If you think that's what's best for the babies… Then yes."

"Thanks honey. I love you."

"I love you more." And with those 4 words I fell asleep to the thought of Derek, life, and my precious little babies…

*****4 months later****

Oh My God! Oh My GOD! I started screaming. Derek woke up and almost had a panic attack!

"Oh my GOD! PLEASE tell me you're not going into labor!"

"Oh My JESUS! Get me to a damn hospital Derek!"

Derek's P.O.V

They wouldn't let me go in to see Chloe. I was sitting in the waiting room waiting as I thought about Chloe and my babies… Oh my God… I couldn't believe it… I was still in shock when a young blonde nurse walked over handed me a coke and said "Miss. Sander's said you'd want this. Follow me. She's been waiting for you." I got up slowly and as we walked towards the door that Chloe and my babies were behind I thought about what the nurse said. Miss. Sanders. Me and Chloe weren't married. I never really thought about that until now. Those kids need a father. A real father, with the same last name a them. But my thoughts where completely washed away when the door opened and I heard the noise of three little babies crying.

Chloe's P.O.V

The look on Derek's face was priceless. He walked slowly over to me as I held 2 of my babies in my arms.

"Where's the 3rd…?" Derek asked slowly.

"In your arms" I replied. He looked at me, confused, but suddenly understood when a young nurse placed the boy in his arms.

"Two girls and one boy. What are we going to name them…?"

"Hmmm…" He mumbled. "How about… Katharine Elizabeth, Lillian Rose and… Jacob Matthews."

"Oh my God…" I breathed. I loved it. Those names were amazing. They would fit our babies just fine, I could tell.

Smiling I said "Yes. Those are perfect." Derek bent down and kissed me right on the mouth and I smiled, thinking about our future together.

Chapter 6

****11 months later*****

Chloe's P.O.V

The babies were going to be a year old soon. Gosh, I remember the day we brought them home, the look on everyone's faces.

_Flashback!_

"_Welcome to your new homes, babies." I murmured softly. Derek was holding Kat and Jake while I held Lilly. When we opened the door everyone was sitting around the coffee table eating chips and looking nervous. The doctors hadn't let anyone visit me so this was going to be the 1__st__ time they were going to see the triplets. We walked in and the 1__st__ thing everyone did was gasp. 1__st__ of all my entire baby "bump" (which over those 4 months I was pregnant, it became wayyy MORE than a little bump)was gone in just a matter of 2 weeks and 2__nd__, well we were holding our babies. I smiled and Melody was the 1__st__ person to jump up and run over to us. She hugged me and asked tensely "Can… Can I hold her?" I smiled and replied "Of coarse" And with those two words everyone stood up and huddled around our babies, crooning and saying "Awww!"_

_Flashback over! _

It was the middle of the night and the only reason I was awake was because it was my night to feed the crying baby. I finally laid back down when one of them started crying again. Sighing, I rolled out of bed and walked to the biggest room in the house- their room. I picked up Lillian, the one who was ALWAYS crying, and cradled her to my chest as I hummed her favorite lullaby, yes she has a favorite lullaby, and she calmed down. I paced around the room, yawning, and feeling my little girl's heart beat fast and fluttery on my skin. I smiled when her breathing became heavy, and laid her back down in her purple crib. I walked over to Kat's green crib to check on her and then I checked on Jake just in case. I pulled his little blue blanket over him and smiled again. I couldn't believe I ever thought that I couldn't be a mother. I laughed silently at that and remember the day I told Derek I was pregnant. I actually thought he was going to break up with me. I laughed quietly as I walked back to my room across the hall form the babies. I fell back on the bed and felt Derek's arm around me.

"All good?" He asked.

"Yes baby. It's all perfect" And with that I closed my eyes and fell into a black world of no dreams.

The next morning I woke up and Derek wasn't in bed. I heard soft whispers from the other room so I quietly padded to the babies' room.

"Hey there Katharine. Morning, baby" He whispered and kissed her forehead. He placed her in her crib and she started giggling.

"Shh. Shh." He hushed her and went to kiss Jake on the forehead. Then he walked over to Lilly and picked her up as she smiled and bit his arm. Derek laughed and kissed the top of her head and laid her back down.

"Now go back to sleep you three. You mommy needs to sleep in some more." Before he turned around I almost ran to our room, and jumped on the bed and crawled under the covers. I pretended to wake up as he walked in.

"Morning baby." He said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Morning, hey help me up so I can go check on the babies" I said.

"No, no. It's ok, I already check on them"

"Oh, really? Are they ok?"

"They're fine baby." He said smiling.

"Ok…Prefect" I mummer as he kissed my forehead once before walking out. I fell back asleep in less than 2 minutes, flat.

I woke up around noon, but I still felt tired. My stomach growled and I smelt steak, macaroni and chips. Oh my God. Derek must REALLY love me. I walked out to the kitchen and, passing the den, saw that the triplets where playing with blocks and Lillian was drooling on a baby book. I laughed and went into the kitchen. I kissed Derek on the check and sat down at the table. He set a HUGE plate of food in front of me and I practically stuffed my face with the warm goodness.

"So… Listen baby… Chlo…" Derek stopped, took a deep breath and continued. "Chloe Sanders. We've been living together for almost 3 years now. I love you so much and want to spend the rest of my life with you." He stopped again, swallowed and reached into his pocket. "Chloe, when I was sitting in the waiting room…waiting for you to have the triplets… I didn't think you were going to make it. That's the reason I went to Simon's that day. I wanted to talk about it. Most women who give birth to werewolves usually die… And when I was sitting in there waiting for you to live, to MAKE it… I was also thinking about how I can't live without you, Chloe. Then the nurses came to me-and listen to this!- I looked like one of those nervous father's waiting for his wife to go into labor and have they're babies. But the thing that snapped me out of it was when she said "'Miss. Sander's said you'd want this. Follow me. She's been waiting for you.' I noticed she said MISS. SANDER'S. Not MY last name… And that made me start to think." He stopped and looked at me. Tears where running down my check, one after the other. "Okay. Chloe Sanders… What I'm trying to say is… Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you like to wake up every morning, see me next to you and have a ring on your finger? Will you like to have me kiss you goodnight every night? Will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7

Chloe's P.O.V

Oh my God… Derek just asked me to marry him. Why aren't any words coming out? Why can't I say yes? That's what I wanna say! I wanna shout "Yes Derek! Yes! Every morning, every night! I love you!" But no. The only thing that's coming out is tears. The tears flowed down my checks and as I looked at him longer the tears came faster and harder. Finally I said "Derek" but my throat was thick from the tears and it came out muffled and sounded like "Deffck" I cleared my throat and tried again. "Derek" Ok, that was better. So I continued, "The night that you were going to tell me that I was pregnant- which was also the night I was going to tell you the same thing- after I thought you were going to dump me… I thought you were going to purpose and God, let me tell you, I was nervous, scared even. And I didn't WANT to say yes because I didn't want it to end what we had THEN. But I'm not scared anymore. And I love you too. More than you can imagine. And I DO want you. Every morning, Every night, Everyday of my life. Yes. I'll marry you."

Derek's P.O.V

She said yes! Oh my God! She said yes! I slipped the ring on her finger and she jumped into my arms. I kissed her and hugged her as close as I could without hurting her. I mumbled into her hair "I love you" And she squeezed me tighter and said "I love you more"

********6 months later********

Chloe's P.O.V

The wedding was amazing. Torri was my bridesmaid, Simon, the best man, Lillian got to bring the 2 girls as the flower girls (she helped them walk) and Melody helped Jake because he was the ring barer. My wedding was kind of plain and simple but VERY pretty. Derek and I are now married, and it's amazing.

We had just recently celebrated the triplets 1st birthday and telling the girls apart is so easy now. Kat is quite and shy. Lilly is more outgoing and if she wants something, she wants it. Jake was sort of in-between. If he knows you, then he has no problem being with you, but if you're new, we've got a problem. Kat and Lillian have blue eyes while Jake has green. Jake and Lillian have brown hair and Kat has blonde with brown highlights. They are my precious little babies. We still haven't figured out what powers they had or would have but I could tell we were going to find out soon. Since I knew one of them was going to be a necromancer, I had hid my amulet in a special place so that they can use it when needed.

"Chloe? Baby?" Derek shouted from the babies' room. He sounded almost…scared.

"What is it?" I almost yelled, running straight to their room.

"I… uh… I think I know who the necromancer is" He said slowly as I walked into the room and saw my little baby talking to a ghost.

Chapter 8

Derek's P.O.V

I walked into the babies' room to make sure they were ok when I saw my baby staring at the wall. Or so it seemed like she was looking at the wall. She had a glassy look and her little hands balled up. I tried shaking her a little so that she'd "wake up" but not even that worked. I hummed her favorite lullaby to her sort of like what I'd do to Chloe but not even that worked. My little girls eyes filled with tears and her lips quivered. That's when I knew I couldn't do this by myself.

"Chloe? Baby?"

"What is it?" she hollered and ran in the room.

"I… uh… I think I know who the necromancer is" I said slowly.

"Oh… My God! Katharine!" Chloe screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 9

Kat's P.O.V

_You hear me, don't you? You see me too, huh? I'm Mitchell. And guess what, baby? I'm YOUR ghost. _

I started screaming and Jake and Lilly did too. I kicked and cried and mommy picked me up, crying. She hummed to me while daddy got Jake and Lilly. Mommy could tell that I needed HER right now.

_We're going to have fun_

The voice told me as it went away…

Chloe's P.O.V

I walked around the whole house with Kat in my arms. She whimpered and whined and pulled my hair. She was scared and every time I'd go close to her room she would start screaming again. After taking her into the den, I laid on the couch with her on my chest and we both feel asleep.

Derek's P.O.V

Lillian fell asleep eventually but Jake just wouldn't put his little head on his pillow. He kept looking at the door, almost like he was waiting for Kat to come back. I picked him up and took him into the den so that he could see that Kat and mommy were fine. After that—And I know how strange this seems—he seemed to calm down and finally fall asleep.

Chloe's P.O.V

It's been almost a year since Kat's last meeting with a ghost. I still worry everyday. If she starts seeing them on a regular basis like me… I know my little girl would go crazy. I wonder what Lilly's going to get…and Jake… It's a scary thought, all of this. But I had to get rid of those thoughts right now. Today was me and Derek's 1st year anniversary. Simon and Torri took the babies so it'll just be us two. He was taking me to the restaurant where we told each other that I was pregnant. Thinking back to that day, I smiled. My hands went down to my stomach and feeling how flat it was made me frown. But then I remembered that now I can actually hold my babies in my arms. Everything was so different now. Torri and Simon are together, Derek and I are married, I have triplets, and we're not running from the Edison Group anymore. Well…. That is until they find out about the babies. Which I'm doing everything in my power to make that doesn't happen. I washed away all thoughts of that and walked to my room to go change. I slipped on my black blouse and sleek red skirt. I grabbed my black clutch bag and red stilettos. I walked into the den to see Derek flipping the TV off and getting up. He turned to look at me and he gasped. I smiled and walked over to him, kissed him and clutched onto his arm.

"Let's go," I purred the words and he smiled and said "Right this way, ma'am"

_After Dinner:_

Chloe's P.O.V

It was about 3:30am when we got to Simon and Torri's house. Them living together still seems weird to us all, but they seem to care about each other so much. Even though they bicker just as much as they did before they were together. We used our keys for their house and walked in, silently. We went to the room where the babies stay when they sleep over here. I walked in and stopped abruptly. My entire body started shaking and my knees wobbled. Chills ran up and down my spine and suddenly Kat woke up, rolled over and started crying.

"Mommy!" She screamed. I hit Derek's arm and he looked at me, confused. My lips started to tremble and I fell to the ground. A ghost was attempting to get take over. I had to fight back or else I'll lose control and it WILL take over. Derek ran over to Kat and cradled her against his chest. Lillian and Jake woke up and Torri and Simon came out running from their room. Simon was in his boxers and Torri was in the little pajamas we had bought her when we went to Victoria Secret.

"What the hell's going on in here!" Simon yelled.

"Shut up! Chloe's being… possessed by a ghost."

"Oh my God, is there any way we can help her?" Torri exclaimed.

"No. She has to fight it off herself. She's strong enough. She can do it." Derek muttered.

Derek was right, I could do this. Kat started crying harder and I knew she could tell I was in trouble. I can do this… I told myself as everything slowly got dark. I can do this… I can fight this stupid bitch…. I can do-

Chapter 10

Kat's P.O.V

Mommy screamed and fell to the ground. I bit daddy, and he yelped in surprise. He looked at me and I started crying. I had to do something to help her.

Lillian's P.O.V

Kat screamed again and Mommy hit the floor with a _thump_. I started crying and Aunt Torri ran over to me.

Jake's P.O.V

My sisters were crying and I didn't know what to do with to help them. So I just started crying too. Uncle Simon picked me up and started muttering words that meant nothing. They meant nothing because no matter what he said Mommy was still in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok you guys! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in MONTHS! Life… is just crazy! Haha But ok! So as you all may know, I use to write my chapters as 1&&2 and 3&&4 and so I think I'm gunna be normal and write them normally! So lets go! I really hope I can get at LEAST 5 reviews? **

**I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Chloe: Why are we here?**

**Me: Cuz I kidnapped you! Duh!**

**Derek: Well let us go! I wanna see my babies!**

**Me: Watch it wolf boy!**

**Derek: *growl!* You know what? You didn't even WRITE The Darkest Powers!**

**Me: *GASP!***

**Chloe: Its true. Your not Kelly Armstong!**

**Me: BITE ME!**

**Chloe's P.O.V**

**My eyes rolled back, and I felt agonizing pain in my head. I could hear the ghost whisper, "Do you know who I am?" I whimpered and he took that as a no. "I'm your baby's ghost." I was in so much pain, that everything I moved, hurt. Tears rolled down my face silently. "I'm the strongest ghost there is, baby." I used every ounce of energy to push him out. I heard him laugh and then shout "You may have won this time, but I'll be back. And this time, I'll have backup. Watch your back." He laughed again before he was gone. After a whole minute of laying on the ground, I heard Kat sniff and stop crying. She knew it was over.**

"**Chloe..?" Derek asked cautiously. I felt his hands flutter over my body, making sure I wasn't hurt. My eyes opened and I looked up at him. **

"**Oh my God….He said…. That he'll be back… But for Kat…." And with those last words, darkness washed over me and sleep pulled me under.**

**14 YEARS LATER!**

**Heya! My name willa be Katherine Elizabeth Souza! I am 15 years old and I go to Summer High. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I love, love, LOVE music and singing. I'm shy and kinda quiet. My favorite subject in school is Math and Social Studies. Although I HATE English Class. My favorite t.v show is Man vs. Wild(I just love watching this guy make a fool of himself.) I got this diary for my 15th**** birthday to right about school and life and stuff. Momma says I'm good with words. HA! Well I guess that's enough about me now. I had better go eat dinner before Jake comes up here and drags me down! Peace!**

**~Kat! (-_-)**

**Jake's P.O.V**

**Hey. What's up? I'm Jacob Matthews Souza. This is my blog. Im 15 and I have brown hair and green eyes. I have two sisters. Kati and Lila! We're triplets and I love them. I live with my mom and dad. My blog is where I'll be writing about our crazy lives as the Souza's! Gotta go! Dinner!**

**Blog on!**

**~Jake !**

**Lila's P.O.V**

**Hello! I'm Lillian Rose Souza! Other wise known as Lila or Lilly! :D Here's some about me! ****J I have brown hair electric blue eyes! I'm out going and fun! My best friend is my sister Kat. She's my lifeline. Like that time when we were 13 and some boys where bullying my brother Jacob and I beat them up. Kat was the one who pulled me off them and dragged me away before the principle showed up. Jacob is my funny partner. Kat never gets my jokes, but Jake is always laughing at them. I love them so much. Eh! I gotta go, mate! Mahaha! Chow!**

**Lila's OUT! XD**

**Mkay! So is it good? Love it? Hate it? TELL ME!**

**I'll give you 5 bucks!**

**Haha ok! So I was kidding about the money but still! PLEASE! Do it for the puppies! The cute little puppies! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my peeps! I'm getting back into the routine of writing my beloved story again! Ok so who here is ADDITED to Degrassi? I know I AM! So it comes back out the 8th and I'm sooo SIKED! Eek! J

Disclaimer:

Chloe: Who'd you steal now?

Me: Your daughter! MAHAHAHA!

Kat: Momma! I couldn't find you anywhere yesterday? Who is this crazy person!

Me: Kat! I am your father!

Derek: What the hell! No your not! I am!

Chloe: Yeah! You didn't even write The Darkest Powers!

Me: OH REALLY?

Derek's P.O.V

I looked over at Chloe who was eating her eggs silently. Lila was listening to her ipod as Kat was texting someone. Jake was tapping his fingers against the table like it was a drum. I smiled to myself. Jake shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth before grabbing his book bag from the back of his chair.

"I'm out" He said, his mouth full of food.

"No talking with your mouth open." Chloe teased.

"Don't you need a ride to school?" I asked Jake as Kat and Lila stood up too, taking there plates to the sink.

"Naw. Some of the guys are coming over and we're all going to walk."

"Is Lucas coming over!" Lila asked her eyes suddenly bright.

"He doesn't like you, dude." Jake said slipping his shoes on.

"You don't know that!" Lila yelled.

"Jake! Leave Lila alone! Lila! Leave Lucas alone! Your pretty, he'll come to you!" Kat yelled over the two bickering siblings. Chloe laughed, tossing her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Kati's right sweetie. Now go grab your bag and hit the road." She stood up and kissed them all one the top of the head.

"Ma…" Jake said. He thinks he's the man of the house. Silly boy. Chloe laughed as they walked out of the house. A group of boys meet them by the mailbox and I heard Lila shout "Luke! Heyyyy!" She smiled at him before looking at me. I growled and she laughed as they walked off. My little girls were growing up to fast…. Chloe broke through my thoughts as she purred "You know… We haven't been alone in a reallyyy long time…." She smiled sweetly at me. I growled playfully.

"I'll race you!" I shouted as we took off running to the bedroom.

Kat's P.O.V

"Watch it loser." Mia Andrews snapped as she pushed by me, making me drop my books all over the floor.

"Damn.." I mumbled as I bent over to pick everything up. Mia Andrews is the school's bitch. She's the richest one here, making her believe she owns everybody.

"Need some help?" I looked up, only to see the most beautiful eyes in the world. Oh God… It was Steven Thomas. Mia's boyfriend. His gray eyes had flecks of blue and I felt like I was drowning. Of course! I could talk to any guy BUT him! He's just so cute!

"That… would be great, thanks." I rushed my words. Idiot, idiot! He probably thinks I'm an idiot! Ugh!

"I'm Steven."

"I know…"

"You do?" OH GOD! He probably thinks I'm some kind of stalker now! URGH!

"Yeah.. We've been in the same class since 2nd grade…"

"Hmm. I guess so." He said, flipping his hair. Oh God. That was hot. "I guess I'll talk to you later… uh…?"

"Katherine. Kat. Katherine Souza." I said. Standing up.

"Right. Kat. Cute name. Catch ya later?"

"Totally" I breathed_. _In that moment one guy yelled out "Yo! Steven! What's up man?" Steven took off jogging towards him. Oh man oh man oh MAN! I was starting to fall hard for this guy….

Lila's P.O.V

"Hey Luke!" I yelled, jogging up to him. He smiled and passed the soccer ball to me. My hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"Hey kiddo! What's up?" Ugh. Only bad thing. He always acts like I'm just this little girl. I'm the SAME age as Jake! We're TRIPLETS for God's sake!

"Not much. I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come over and study with me for that big history test we have next Monday?" I put on my sassiest smile and batted my eyes.

"Sure thing. How about tomorrow?"

"Totally! Maybe you can even stay for dinner…?"

"Sure. I'll call you tonight ok?"

"Of course! Later!" I shouted as I took off, looking for Kat. She had to help me pick out an outfit!

Jake's P.O.V

I looked across the room at Angel Taylors. Yepp. You heard me. Her name is Angel. And there's a good reason for that too. She a goddess. Thick brown curls that go down to her mid back. Red perfect lips-yeah I look at her lips! You got a problem with that?-and a thick southern accent. She turned towards me and caught me starring. God DAMMIT! I turned bright red and she smiled. I looked away, embarrassed. Moments later, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Angel."

"I'm Jacob Souza."

"Oh ma GOSH!" She exclaimed. "Your one of the triplets, right?" I laughed slightly and nodded.

"I met your sisters the other day. They were so sweet!" She giggled and looked back at her friends.

"That's Tia" She said pointing to a brunette with blue eyes. "That's Leah, Amy, Ariel and Jasmine." Leah had short red hair and cue glasses. Amy had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had green braces and she smiled a little. I smiled back. Ariel and Jasmine we're the 2 twins. Although Ariel had lighter eyes than Jasmine.

"And that's Nick and James." She said, nodding to Amy's brothers. I waved and they waved back.

"Well.. Uh" She said, smiling. "I better get goin'. Haha talk to ya soon?"

"For sure." I said as she spun away on her heels. Man. She's hot.

Chloe's P.O.V

Kat, Lila and Jake all walked into the door around 4:48.

"Hey kids!" Simon shouted.

"Uncle Simon!" Lila shouted. She's always been so close to Simon, my brother in law. I smiled as Kat came over and gave me a hug. Torri was sitting on the couch looking at her phone. Over the years, Torri definitely changed. Her hair was longer and her eyes looked more peaceful.

"Hey dad. Would it be cool if-" But Lila never finished her sentence. It was cut off by Katie screaming.

***CLIFFIE! I know! But if it wasn't then where would the fun be in that? REVIEW! Do it for the puppies!* **


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoo hoo! 2 in a row! I'm on a role baby! Now onward with the disclaimer, no? HEHE!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jake: Why was I the one who was saying her lips are perfect?**

**Me: Cause your in LOVE with her, DUH!**

**Jake: How would you know? You didn't even write the darkest Powers!**

**Me: EXCUSE ME!**

**Jake: You heard me! You. Are. NOT. Kelly Armstrong!**

Kat's P.O.V

I'm back! The figure in front of me said evilly.

"Mo…oom…." I said shaking. Jake ran over to me and held me up, Lila had just finished screaming so she sat there, terrified.

"Oh no.. I thought… Oh no!" Mom yelled.

"Chloe! It's happening isn't it?" Dad shouted.

"What's happening? Is Katie ok? Mom!" Lila was starting to shake. Jake was pushing me towards the couch but I couldn't move. The man standing in front if me had red hair and a hundred freckles scattered across his checks. He had thin rimmed round glasses that sat low on his nose.

"Hello Katherine Elizabeth Souza. You look so grown up. Do you remember me?" His hand reached out and I flinched as his finger touched my forehead. Memories of me as a baby flooded into my mind. I whimpered as the impact of the feeling pushed me back.

"What the hell?" Jake yelled looking at the man in front of me. Mom was starring at him too. But I was to busy looking at myself as a baby. He was standing over me before I started screaming. Mom and Dad rushed in.

"Mitchell." I whispered. "My ghost? What does that mean?" Lila and daddy were watching me, very intently. Lila looked as if she were about to puke.

"It means that I'm here fore you."

"But why? What did I do?"

"You exists. Now shut up! I came here cause I wanted to remind your mother what I said exactly 15 years ago. I said I'd be back. And I am. I'm back and I want what's mine. You had better watch your backs. I've been watching you since that day and now that I know who is important to you, I'll make sure to take them out 1st. I was thinking about your precious father, but he's a werewolf and at this point, I'm not strong enough. But how about I start off with… Hmmm…. Steven."

"NO!" I screamed. Jake shook me. Dad was looking at mom who had stepped back some.

"Leave. Now." She growled. Lila jumped up and ran to dad.

"DAD! What the hell is going on? Are they crazy? I don't SEE ANYTHING!"

"Lila.. Hush. I'll...explain…." Mitchell looked at me and smirked once more before vanishing.

I looked at mom, shakily.

"Mom… Care to explain…?"

"Sweetie…" she said, guiding me to the couch. "You're a necromancer."

"A what?"

Lila's P.O.V.

I think I'm gunna be sick. I'm a WHAT? A WOLF? Great, cause that'll look PERECT on a collage application. God damn. This is so messed up. I'm so confused. So I can turn into a wolf, Kat can see ghosts and we have no idea what Jake is? This is soo screwed up! And Kat had just seen a ghost? And he was threatening to kill Steven? Ok. That's it. I'm gunna be sick. I have to go find a toilet.

Jake's P.O.V

Kat's a WHAT? Lila's a WHAT? And WHAT am I? Am I a necromancer? A werewolf? I was actually kind of jealous that my sisters developed there powers before me. What! What am I saying? I don't wanna be a wolf? And I don't wanna see ghosts. Oh man. This is screwed up.

**I am SO sorry it's so short! It's midnight and I have church tomorrow so Imma hit the hay! Review? I need some inspiration to keep writing! HELP? ****J**

**Do it for the puppies! **

**Peace Love Monica!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh yeah! Like 4 chapters in 3 days? I'm doing AWESOME! HA!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**I'm gunna start doing shoutouts!**

**Review and your username just may show up in my next chapter!**

**You guys have no idea how awesome it feels to log into my email and see all these review alerts! I love it!**

**Thanks you guys!**

**Love ya!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Chloe: You can't make me do what I'm about to do!**

**Me: Yes I can! I OWN this plot!**

**Derek: But you don't own us!**

**Lila: YEAH! Your not Kelly Armstrong!**

**Me: Not you TOO LILA!**

**Derek's P.O.V**

After our little talk with the kids, they all left, eyes wide. Lila went into her room as did Jake, while Kat just slid down onto the floor. Her eyes looked blankly at the t.v.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" Chloe said, moving down to sit by her. I stayed on the couch but I watched them both.

"Does it ever stop hurting?"

"What?"

"That ma-ghost" She stopped and breathed in deeply. "It hurt. When he came to me. And when he talked… I felt like someone was hitting me in the head with a metal baseball bat…"

"I know. I remember the 1st time I saw a ghost. I was about your age. But I was at school. I thought I was going crazy. I ran. I was so scared. And I didn't have anyone to explain to me what was going on. That's when I was taken to the place where I met Derek…" I smiled, remembering the 1st time I saw her. How she seemed so scared and now… I smiled again.

"It'll get better. Now… I think I should explain the Ruby of the Dead."

"The what?"

**Chloe's P.O.V**

"The Ruby of the dead is hidden somewhere in the Forest of the Forgotten. Cheesy, I know." I winked at Kat and she giggled. "If a very strong ghost were to find this Ruby… And take it to the Hidden Tomb in the

Amazon Rainforest, the ghost can become human, making every ghost all over the world become human too." As I was talking, Jake and Lila drifted into the room, silently. "Most souls go over the "Bridge" so to speak. But some feel like they have more to do on this Earth before they leave so they stay. Any ghost that has become human again, will be so grateful to the one who "saved" them, that they'd do anything for them. They become attached, weather it's in a partner kind of way or just a mother/father figure. It's another way to say that they Imprint on each other."

"Imprint?" Jake asked, sitting by Derek. I smiled over at my amazing husband before saying "This part is your father's expertise." Smiling, Derek picked up where I left off.

"When a wolf imprints with someone it means that they… in simple words. It means you fall in love with that person. You can't live a day without them. They're your soul mate. I imprinted on your mother when we were really young. Imprinting is a very serious thing. It's not to be taken lightly."

"How do you know when you've imprinted on someone?" Lila asked. She blushed a deep color red and it was really cute.

"You just… know. It's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time(A.N YES I know I quoted from Twilight! Haha. I wasn't sure how to explain it exactly haha) You guys will imprint on someone one day"

"Daddy… What about me…?" Kat asked, looking down. "I'm a necromancer…"

"Uh…" I replied.

"You'll imprint on someone too. I know I did." Chloe answered, smiling. "I thought about your father everyday since we met. And now… I can't live a day without him. He's my soul mate" Chloe said, standing up and walking over to me, and kissed me softly.

"SICK! Get a room Ma!" Jake snorted. I laughed and stood up.

"Alright kids. Enough mythical stories for today. Go do your homework and clean up your rooms. Lila. It's your week to do laundry."

"DADDY!" Lila groaned.

"Hop to it." I said, laughing. They all got up and went straight to their rooms.

"I love you. Soul mate" Chloe joked, kissing me.

"I love you more, baby."

******NEXT DAY!******

**Kat's P.O.V**

I walked into my last class, History. I groaned inwardly. Mr. Brewers HATED me. Or at least, I think he does. I went to find a desk in the back. After about 5 minutes, students flooded the class room.

"Mind if I sit here?" I looked up, once again to see Steven. I smiled slightly and mumbled "It's a free country, isn't it?" He smiled and tossed his books on his desk. "Brewers is a bitch isn't he?" I laughed at that one. "Extremely." I laughed. At that moment Mr. Brewers came in, his hands on his beer belly. Yuck! I thought to myself… This was going to be a very long hour….

**Lila's P.O.V**

I looked at Lucas who was playing soccer with Danny and Mike. I sighed, pushing my ear buds into my ear. I was sitting on the bench in the school's lawn. Lucas had the ball and when he kicked it into their pretend goal-2 trees- he jumped up and yelled "You may now bow down to me, Danny boy! You to Mikey!" I laughed silently while I turned the volume up really loud and let the music fill my head.

_I'm thinking baby you and I are_

_Undeniable_

_But I'm finding out _

_Love's unreliable._

_I'm giving all I've got to make you stay_

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

I sighed. Lucas flipped his pale blonde hair and his green eyes found mine. They twinkled with excitement.

"Lil!" He shouted, waving. Lil was the nickname he gave me when we were about 11.

"Hey Luke!" I said, pulling the ear phones and throwing them into my big green purse.

"We still on for tonight?"

"Of course!" I replied as he plopped down on the bench next to me. We talked about our plans for tonight before free period was up and we had to get back to class.

"Catch ya later, ok sweetie?"

"Of course, ma dear!" I said, in a fake British accent.

"Bye!" I yelled as he took off to catch up with Danny and Mike. I watched his hair flop around before sighing to myself.. Is it possible I was imprinting on him? No. Of course not. I'm just being paranoid. Or… At least I hoped I was…

**Jake's P.O.V**

Walking down the hall, I passed by John Marcs and was about to walk over to him when I ran into someone. Hard.

"Oh ma goodness! I'm so sorry! Oh! Hey Jacob!" I looked up and saw the one and only Angel. Her eyes shone with embarrassment and I couldn't help but blush. I'm such an idiot.

"Wait! Yesterday your eyes were green! Now they're gray?" Laughing, I replied "They tend to do that"

"That is so cool! Haha hey! I better go! See ya later" She giggled and handed me my math book. Walking away I though, She is the prettiest thing I've ever seen… Oh Lordie!

**Sorry it's so short you guys! I promise the next one will be longer! But I'm not sure when I'll be able to update! Sorry!**

**Review! Do it for the puppies! ****J**


	10. Chapter 10

OMG OMG OMG! Sorry it took so long to update! I had no computer to write on :'(

*Tear*

**Lila**

"OMG! Kat! Where are your cute silver flats?"

"Absolutely not! Use you own shoes! Somehow your gunna ruin them and they cost me my whole months allowance!" Ahh…The glory of having monthly allowances.

"Kat please! I don't have any shoes that'll match my outfit!" Tonight I as going over to Luke's house. Kat let me borrow her black skinny jeans and white shirt. I stole my mom's black and silver necklace with its matching earrings and bracelets. I have to say; I looked good. Hopefully Luke would think the same thing.

"Lil…PLEASE remember your going to STUDY with the boy" Kat reminded me as she shoved me on the chair so she could fix my messy mane of brown hair. I put on a shady colored blue eyeshadow that brought out the electric blue color of my eyes. After braiding and unbraiding and brushing through my hair a hundred times, Kat finally decided to leave it down and pull the sides back. My brown hair cascaded down my back.

"You have such pretty brown hair Lil… Your so lucky. Luke is gunna fall in love with you, for sure." Kat mumbled from behind me.

"Oh please. Steven is gunna fall head over heels for you!"

"If that stupid ghost doesn't kill him first…" It got very quite, very quick between us. Which hardly EVER happened.

"Kat…"

"Forget it…"

"Kat, listen. You know we wouldn't ever let that happen to him. You do-" I was interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Hold that thought" I mumbled as I flipped open my phone.

"Hey Lilly." I heard an amazing voice say. Luke.

"Heyy!" Kat glared at me.

"You still coming over tonight?"

"You know it!" Ok. I was forcing out the words with just a little to much enthusiasm. Kat coughed to cover her laugh. I slapped her hand as I finished "What time?"

"Uhh…" I could tell he was looking at the time right now. It was 7:48.

"How 'bout 8:15?" Perfect. Enough time to finish getting ready and walk over there.

"Awesome! See you then?"

"Yepp." Then the line went silent.

Damn. He hung up.

"Do I get to walk with you?"

"Duh. You and Jake" I said with a wink. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the pink nail polish.

I glanced at the clock, anxiously.

"Looking at that clock wont make it go any faster Lila." Jake said as he hit me on the head. I shot him a look and he quickly retreated to the fridge.

"Dude. Why do you have to hang out with MY friends?"

"Lucas is MY friend too, buttface!"

"Kids!" Mom yelled while walking into the kitchen. Her blonde hair, which was short just months ago, was pulled up into a messy pony tail. Even without her makeup on, she glowed. I could tell what it was. It was her happy glow. I grabbed my sunglasses off the counter-what were they doing on the counter? Kat..- and said. "Whoa. Mom. Your blinding. What's up with the sudden happiness?" She just smiled and winked before grabbing two glasses of wine and heading upstairs. EW! I shuddered, not wanting to know why she looked so happy. Kat came bouncing down the stairs but she still had that same look on her face that has been there since that…ghost showed up here. I frowned at my sister. She pulled her jacket on and mumbled an incoherent "Let's go" before grabbing her keys and throwing the door open. The chilly air bit at us as we walked down the side walk. I shoved my hands in my pockets. I had my gray purse on my shoulder, filled with a textbook I hoped wouldn't be used tonight. Hopefully Lucas has other plans on his mind. I smiled.

"I can't believe your going to MY friends house without me…" Jake growled, taking a bite of his apple.

"Oh knock it off, ugly. It's obvious that Lucas likes me best." I said as I tripped my brother.

"Guys." Kat growled. We looked at her, surprised. We had stopped walking, even though we were still at least two roads from Luke's house.

"Please be good. And knock off the fighting. Lucas loves us all. We've known him for like what? 7 years? Please stop." We looked at her again, shocked. Jake was the first one to move. He kicked a rock before walking again. His stride was long and fast and we had to run to keep up. We didn't talk again until we were at Luke's front door. I kissed Kat's cheek and knocked Jake in the chin, playfully.

"Thanks you guys. Love you. I'll call you when we're. Luke will probably walk me home anyway." I giggled and knocked on the door. Just then Mrs. Adams appeared, smiling.

"Hi Lilly." Mrs. Adams hugged me as I stepped into her house, looking at my siblings one last time. Kat winked and then smiled at Mrs. Adams.

"Jacob… Katherine. Will you guys be joining?"

Kat smiled again before responding "No. We figured Lil needs to focus and she wouldn't be able to do that if we were here. But have fun, ok?" I mouthed a silent "Thank you." as Mrs. Adams responded.

"Well that's just to bad. I was just running out to the store to get some dinner. Maybe next time?"

"Next time for sure Mrs. A." Jake said as he turned around to walk off.

"Bye you guys! Call ya soon!" I shouted out to them. I turned to look at Mrs. Adams.

"Lucas is up in his room. I should be home in an hour, alright sweetie?"

"That's cool." I was really anxious. I just wanted to get upstairs.

"Alright, see you soon." I turned around on my heels and hauled ass up to Luke's room. The feeling was all to familiar. I remember spending hours up here with Jake and Kat and Luke when we were little. Kat was off by a year. We've known Luke and the Adams since we were 7. I was overwhelmed with the smell of cinnamon and gingerbread. Mrs. Adams was always into making her house smell like the season we were in. You couldn't walk into the Adams house and forget you were weeks into December. I smiled as I rapped my fingers against Luke's door. I heard a muffled "Come in." I pushed against the door and walked in. Lucas was sprawled out on his bed, his nose in one of his huge soccer books. He actually made an effort to clean up. I could tell because the places, were his boxers and shirts were usually flung carelessly, was clean and organized.

I walked over to his bed and plopped down.

"Hey" He said, sitting up.

"Hi" I answered, lamely. Ughhh!

"Soo… Math?"

"Uh…No. Social studies, remember?"

"Oh" He laughed "That's right. Now I remember. Sorry. I've had other things on my mind."

"Oh really?" I gushed.

"Yeah…wanna know what it is?"

"Uh.." OMG! OMG! "Sure, why not?" I had to keep calm. 'Sides. We're probably thinking of two COMPLETELY different things.

"Well…" He started. "I've been thinking about tonight, and…."

"And?"

"And… I wanted to do this…"

He leaned in so close I could feel his breath wash over me. Oh God…

**Sorry about it being so short you guys! Forgive me?**

**REVIEW! **

**Do it for da puppies! PEASEEE? **

**Peace Love Monica**


	11. Chapter 11

So as you know, at first I had my chapters like this 1&2, 3&4, and it drove me crazy. So now I only have ELEVEN chapters.

Hopefully that'll be easier?

Ok!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't know The Darkest Powers. *Tear* I know, I know, it's heartbreaking.

Chapter 11

**Kat**

I dragged my hand through my hair. Me and Jacob were on our way back home, and I was worried about Lila. I hoped she wouldn't try anything funny with Luke. I liked him, he was a sweet guy. And I really hoped her wouldn't hurt Lila, cause then I'd have to kick his ass. Hard to believe, I know.

"Kat…"

"Yeah?"

Jake looked down before responding. "I…I'm kinda...jealous…of you and Lila. I mean…y'all get this…powers…and whether you want them or not, you got 'em. And I have nothing. Like… I kinda wish I could talk to dead people or turn into a dog-"

"Wolf-"

"-Wolf…That would be awesome. I mean, aren't you even a little happy about it?"

"Jakey… You have no idea. It HURTS. It feels like someone's hitting you in the head over and over. And then you can't BREATH. It's like your suffocating. It's definitely not the best feeling in the world…"

"It'll get better…"

"Says you…"

"And mom…" I sighed.

"Anyways. What do you think about the whole Luke and Lila thing?"

"Ew." My brother shuddered. "I really hope they don't like get together. Because that would be the weirdest thing EVER." My body shook as I laughed at my brothers face.

"I love ya Jakey."

**Lila**

Oh my GOD!

Lucas leaned in closer and our lips touched. I couldn't breath! He wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms instantly went around his neck. I turned my head to deepen the kiss and his sweet breath washed over me. He rubbed his tongue over my lips and i opened my mouth, cautiously. I was freaking out. After what seemed like forever, he pulled back. Our foreheads were touching and we were breathing deeply. Oh shit.

"I…uh.…"

"I've wanted to do that for years…"

Oh God… He wanted to kiss me? Like, before I even thought of him like a BOYFRIEND. Omg. I'm dieing.

"So…uh…Does this make you my girlfriend?"

"Yes. I think it does," I said, smiling.

Me and Luke had been "studying" for about an hour. In reality, we had been kissing and watching tv. After we heard Mrs. Adams call our names we ran down the stairs, where we could smell he sweet scent of chicken and rice. We sat at the table as I glanced at the clock. 9:42. I had to be home by 11 which gave me just enough time to be with Lucas. As we ate, we held hands under the table and that smallest gesture made me wanna cry, it made me so happy. I was finally getting what I wanted! We made small talk as we ate but I couldn't throw myself in the conversation like usual. My mind was on other things…

Like how Luke's warm hand was now on my knee.

Or how sweet his laugh sounded.

Or how his mom looked suspicious.

That made me laugh out loud.

"Are your siblings coming to get you?" Lucas asked as we walked to the door. I grabbed my purse-with my untouched text book! YES-and spun around to look at my new boyfriend.

"Naw. I was hoping you would take me home…"

"Of course babe." OMG! He called me babe!

As we were walking to my house we held hands. I loved the way his warm hand held my hand mine tightly. I couldn't help but smile the whole way there.

As we approached my door he gave me a sweet hug and kissed me on the check. He gave me a warm smile and I couldn't help myself. I put my arms around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss. Suddenly the porch light when on and we jumped apart and mumbled a couple incoherent words. Suddenly, someone threw the door wide open. There, my mother, father, and siblings stood, looking at me with a glare in there eyes. I checked the time on my phone. 10:49. Hey! I was early.

"Hey man." Jake said, bumping his fist against Luke's. I shot my brother one of my infamous death glares and he winked.

"Hi Mrs. Souza." He stopped and then nodded at my dad. "Mr. Souza."

"Lucas." Usually my dad was totally cool around Luke. But I could tell how he felt about him right now. I hope they didn't see us on the porch. That would get me grounded till my wedding day.

"Uh…Thanks again Lucas for tonight. I think I'm gunna pass that test Monday." He smiled at me and then said goodbye to everybody.

"Bye Luke!" I said as he walked down the driveway.

My parents looked at me and then sent us to our rooms to get "ready for bed." Jake walked into his room across the hall from ours before shooting me the stupidest look ever.

"Buttface." I mouthed.

"Loser" He mouthed back.

Me and Kat walked into our room(its as big as three regular sized bedrooms) before Kat shut the door and then squealed "Spill all the details!"

"He kissed me"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Oh my God! Are y'all like….dating?"

"If you consider this as dating." I said then quoted Lucas. "So…uh…Does this make you my girlfriend?" Kat squealed and then jumped when we heard the bang on the door. According to the knock(three loud, fast knocks and then 2 slow quite ones) it was Jake.

"Come in!" I said as I pulled my hair into a messy side pony tail. Kat had slipped her pajamas on-the green pair of short shorts and white tank top-and I was still in my jeans and top. Jake walked in, wearing his boxers and a white shirt, and sat on the chair in font of the desk where our laptop laid.

"Dude. If your like dating my friend, Imma have to kill you." He said, throwing a sock at me.

"Whatever, ugly. And yes. Me and Lucas are dating now. I have a boyfriend! How does that make you feel? My first boyfriend and he just so happens to be YOUR best friend"

"Y'all." Kat interrupted. "Stop fighting. Jake, dude, be happy for our sister. Lila, stop rubbing it in. That's mean."

"Your mean" I answered, lamely.

"Lila, that was pathetic."

"Your pathetic."

"Ok! Jacob! Out! Lila! Get into your pajamas. You can tell me all about it when Jacob is gone." Jacob hissed something under his breath as I smiled triumphantly. After getting into my pink tank top and black shorts, I slid into purple bed. Kat slid into her green bed with brown print before yawning and saying "Ok. Now spill. How was it? Was he a good kisser? How did it happen? Does his mom know? His dad?"

"Whoa. Katherine. Chill. Ok. It was amazing. YES! We were sitting on his bed talking and then… it just HAPPENED. No, and once again, no. Happy?"

"Extremely. So did y'all like… hold hands coming here?"

"YES!" I was so happy and I couldn't hide it. No matter how hard I tried. "And when we were eating dinner. Under the table. Then he put his hand on my knee! I was like… OMG!"

"That's so romantic" Kat breathed.

"Dude. Your reading to many Nora Roberts books." She laughed and threw her pillow at me.

"Shut up! I mean it's like….forbidden love. Do you think mom and dad are gunna let y'all date?"

"I don't know. I mean, I really hope so. I REALLY like Luke. I…uh…kinda… never mind."

"No Lil! What's up?"

"I think I could be imprinting on him. Or imprinted on him… I don't know he difference. Do you think I'm crazy for thinking that?"

"Of course not. It's totally logical. I mean. I guess. You could have imprinted on him. You should ask dad…"

"HELL NO!" I shouted just a little to loud. I heard shuffling downstairs and the fridge door slam shut.

"I couldn't tell dad something like that. I wish mom was the wolf. That would be a LOT better…."

"Well… you never know. Anyways, dude, I'm tired. 'Night, chick."

"Night."

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep where I dreamed of wolves. And light. And Lucas…

**Omg! I think this is the longest story I've written! So like PLEASE REVIEW!**

**For the puppies! The little, baby, puppies!**

**Peace Love Monica**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

OMG! I HAVENT UPDATED IN MONTHS AND IT MAKES ME SOOO SAD :((((

IM SO SORRYYYYYYYY! PEASE FORGIVE ME!

OK! HERE'S THE STORY, LOVE :)

Kat's POV

When I woke up that morning, I wasn't greeted with the mouth-watering scent of eggs and bacon like every other Saturday morning.

"Lila" I whispered and threw my pillow at her. She grunted when it made contact with her face and moaned a "Whhhhaaaaattttt?"

"Do you smell that?"

"No..."

"EXACTLY! I smell no eggs! OR BACON! How am I suppose to make it through the day without my BACON!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jacob.

"Come in!'

"Do you guys smell eggs and bacon?"

"NO!"

"ME EITHER! What the hell man?"

"Did you guys forget? Mom and dad left this morning at 4? They had to go somewhere with Tori and Simon."

"Aunt Tori and Uncle Simon?"

"Are there any others?" Lila rolled her eye at Jake.

"Something about... some club? Or something. Like... Faith or...Fellowship? Jeeze, I could be thinking about some book I read or somethin'. I dunno you guys. But Mom and Dad won't be back till like this Friday. We went over this yesterday morning!" Lila sighed and rolled over.

"Lillian Rose, get your ass outta bed. We need to go make us some eggs and bacon, 'cause I'm one hell of a bitch without 'em!"

"Ain't that the truth." Jake mumbled, a smirk on his face.

"C'mon butthead, let's go" Lila said, rolling out of her bed. We all walked downstaires to see...well nothing. It wasn't the usal saturday morning feeling as always. The tv wasn't on, all the lights were off, and there was no yummy scent. I couldn't help but frown.

That's when we got to work, mixing in the egss, laying out the bacon on the fying pan-it taste so much better than in the a while I could smell it-and I almost died from happiness.

"EK!" I squealed.

"Damn Kat. Someone loves their bacon."

"I really do," I said, sinking into my seat with a plate full of yummy food.

Lila's POV

After breakfest, we all laid out on the couch, watching some dumbass show called Jersey Show. I wonder why they never show her getting her stomach pumped. Hmmm.

"Dude. Luke text me, he's gunna be here in about...10 minutes."

"OH MI GOD! And your just NOW telling me this?" I screamed.

"KATHERINE! COME ON! HELP ME GET READY!"

"Just pulled some pants on, you'll be fine" She muttered. She was laying on the ground cluthing her stomach. She had gotten a little too excited and ate all the bacon. And now she was feeling it.

"Come. ON!" I grabbed her and pulled her off the ground, tugging her behind me as we ran upstaires.

"Ugh" She made a choking noise as I hualed her all the way to my closet.

"Ok! I'm gunna run, go grab the straightener, pick out somthing cute!" I took off down the hall, and I could hear Katie mutter something about never eating bacon again. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and cringed. Katie woke me up to early and now I have bags under my eyes. My eyes looked bloodshot and wild. My hair, curly on one side and flat on the other from sleep, was every where. Oh LORD! I ran back into my room and saw that Kat had put a black ACDC shirt and my black jeans. Thank God the shirt was kinda small, and not a huge shirt 5 sizes to big. When I was done changing, I forced Kat to fix my hair. What would I do without her?

"Look terrible!" She giggled. Crap, did I say that out loud.

"Yes, you did"

Wow.

"3 minutes LIL!" Jake called from downstaires.

"Let's go!"

When I walked down the last stair I saw Luke standing there, with a huge smile on his face.

"Told ya she'd run down here if I said you'd be here in 3 more minutes. This chick is crazy."

"Jacob Matthew Souza" Katie growled.

"Kat, it's cool. I think it's kinda cute" Lucas said, winking at me.

I let out a nervous laugh.

I was fallin' hard for Luck.

What do you think? I hope it was ok! I got my computer taken away a long time ago so as soon as I was able to, I had to write this chappie.

I love reviews... they're like babies... i chearish each and every single one... thank you, lovelies! xD


End file.
